


The Crystal Heart

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Magic, Post-BtVS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Heart is needed, and it can only be retrieved by a Slayer and the vamp who loves her.  Written for Spikeslovebite's birthday March 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We need the Crystal Heart," Giles announced to his audience. "It is the only way to clean up the mess Angel left behind with the Circle of the Black Thorn."

"Where is this Crystal Heart thing?" Faith asked. She looked around the table at her friends and family; Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, her sister Hope, and the last remaining member of Angel's team, Charles Gunn.

"It is hidden in a different dimension unfortunately." Giles opened the book lying on the table in front of him. "We have a big problem."

"What kind of problem?" Xander asked. He grabbed a donut out of the box on the table.

"The Crystal Heart can only be retrieved by a Slayer and the vampire who loves her."

"But Buffy's been dead for seven years, and Angel's dust now," Willow protested. "I don't think we have the kind of power to do any resurrections anyway."

"You could pull them from another reality," Anya said. "Similar to how we got vamp Willow that time."

"Hmm, that has distinct possibilties, but how can we find such a reality?" Giles asked Anya.

"We have the Key." Anya indicated Hope. "Just a few drops of blood to open a small portal, and a few more to close it."

"I don't know about that," Faith said warily. "I don't want Hope to get hurt."

"She wouldn't be," Anya reassured the Slayer. "No harm would come to your sister."

"Well, let's hope this works," Gunn said. He was slowly healing from the gaping wound left in his guts by the Senator's vampire lackeys.

The others nodded in agreement. Things were looking pretty bad since Angel had tried to take down the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart. Demon hordes had shown up in every city that the law firm had a branch office.

It took the gang a few days to assemble all of the ingredients needed. At last the group gathered at the Magic Box. Willow, Tara, and Anya prepared the viewing pool while Faith reassured her sister.

"I don't know why we have to wear these robes," Xander complained. He felt weird wearing nothing but a plain white robe.

"Shut up," Anya growled. "Sit here, Xander, and be quiet."

"Okay. Sheesh." Xander sat down in the indicated spot.

The witches and the ex-vengeance demon started the ritual. When they found Buffy in the pool, Hope opened a portal and the Buffy they saw appeared.

Buffy blinked once in surprise when she found herself in the Magic Box. A place she knew had been destroyed.

Willow quickly put her hand over the bowl of water and chanted, "Bring forth the vampire who loves this slayer."

"Bloody buggerin' hell."

"That's not Angel," Xander sputtered.

"I should hope not, Harris," the bleached blond vampire grumbled.

"Spike?" Buffy whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Oh, hey, Slayer." Spike rubbed the back of his neck in a sudden bout of bashfulness. "Long time, no see."

"You're alive." Buffy raced across the room, and she launched herself at Spike. Their lips met in a scorching kiss. Then, just as quickly, Buffy leaped back and slapped Spike openhandedly across the face before she stormed off to the back room.

Spike watched in awe with his hand rubbing the red spot on his cheek. "She really does love me," he whispered.

"How can you say that?" Faith asked. She'd heard Scooby tales about the master vamp, but he had been long gone to greener pastures by the time she'd hit good old Sunnydale. "She just smacked you a good one."

Spike gave Faith a besotted grin. "Yeah, she slapped me. Usually the Slayer goes for the nose. Girls slap, Slayers punch." He looked Faith over. "Lookin' good, Rogue."

"You know Faith?" Giles asked.

"Hey, Rupes, nice seein' you," Spike muttered. 

"You know Faith?" Giles repeated.

"Sure, she's the rogue Slayer." Spike studied the others in the room. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was happy to stick around long enough to find out. "Well, I recognize the wicca lovers, Harris, demon girl, and Gunn, but who's this?" The vampire pointed at Hope who had just closed the portal.

"That's my sister." Faith stepped between Spike and Hope. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Not plannin' on it." Spike smiled when Tara approached him. "Hi, Glinda. I sure have missed you."

"It's beautiful. Where'd you get it?" Tara asked quietly. The vampire's aura was like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"It's his." Buffy's voice sounded from the back room. "He won it."

"Buffy," Spike whispered in a voice filled with reverence.

"Anyone want to explain how I... we ended up in a place that I know is at the bottom of a big crater?" Buffy asked carefully.

"We need the help from a Slayer and a vampire who loves her," Giles said. "Our Buffy is dead and Angel's dust. We were expecting Angel to come through the portal, not William the Bloody."

"Well, you wanted the vampire who loves me," Buffy replied. "That's Spike." She went over to stand by the vampire. "Now, why do you need us?"

"How can we expect an evil, soulless vampire to save us?" Xander sneered.

"But he..." Tara stopped speaking when Buffy held up a hand to quiet her.

"Because he's a good man." Buffy grabbed Spike's hand.

"He's not a man," Xander scoffed. He'd looked forward to seeing Buffy again, even if Deadboy was around, but this was total bullshit in his opinion.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander. "You know what? You're not my Xander. I don't give a shit about what you think. Actually, I don't give a shit what any of you might think. If you try and hurt Spike in anyway, I'll make you pay."

"I can take care of m'self, Slayer," Spike protested. "There's no chip holding me back."

"I know. I just want Xander to understand I'm not the sixteen year old Buffy he knew, and that I don't need his approval or friendship," Buffy assured the vampire. "Now, Giles was about to tell us why he needed us."

"Of course." Giles motioned the blond Slayer and the vampire to the table. "When Angel took on the Senior Partners, he unleashed hordes of demons on the earth. We will soon be overrun."

"Since we're here in good old Sunnyhell, I guess that means there's no extra Slayerttes?" Spike asked.

"Extra Slayers?" Faith asked. "How many extra Slayers?"

Spike and Buffy answered together, "All of them."

"How?" Giles asked.

"Long story involving resurrections and other fun stuff." Buffy smiled sadly. "Okay. So, you need us to clean up Angel's mess. How?"

Giles handed a book to Buffy. "The Crystal Heart. I've been reading this book, but I'm not sure what this symbol stands for." He pointed to a glyph that Buffy knew represented the Slayer's scythe.

"I do, Giles."

"Then, there is supposed to be a gem that makes vampires invulnerable, but it's just a legend," Giles continued. He was startled when Spike chuckled.

"Think you can find it again, hot shot?" Buffy asked.

"If it's there, I can get it. It should be easier this time because I don't have to guess on where it's located." Spike smirked at Buffy. "You gonna steal it from me again?"

"Nah, gonna see if you freckle."

"The Crystal Heart lies in another dimension," Giles said. "There will be several trials to complete before you can retrieve it."

"Great. Trials," Spike muttered. "You get the bugs crawling inside you this time, Slayer."

Buffy patted Spike's arm in sympathy. "It'll take a few days to get the items we need. Is there someplace Spike and I can stay?" She wrinkled her nose. "I'm pretty sure Spike's crypt is really icky."

"We got you an apartment in Giles' complex," Willow said. "Tara and I live there too."

"Cool." Buffy grinned. "Lots of fun memories involving Giles'."

"Maybe for you, pet." Spike gave Buffy a grimace. "You weren't the one shot full of arrows or chained to the tub."

"I don't know. I thought for sure you had fond memories of Xander with mystical syphilis and the Slayer taunting." Buffy tilted her head, and she ran a finger down her neck.

"Tease!"

"How could you be involved with him?" Xander sneered.

"It's very easy, Xander," Buffy replied. "There were a lot of things that made it possible. You know, Hope isn't the only Key in existence. I got the Key too. My sister's name is Dawn." Buffy smiled. "I mean, Spike's done some pretty stake-worthy things in his day, but taking a beating from a hell-god and not telling her Dawn's identity rates up there with conking Angelus on the head and getting the ho-bag out of my hair."

"What time is it?" Spike asked suddenly.

Anya glanced over at the clock. "12:05. Why?"

Spike reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a small gift wrapped box. "When this lot zapped me here, I was at the bar down the street from your apartment working up the courage to come see you. Happy Birthday, Slayer."

"Oh gimme, gimme. Buffy likes presents." Buffy snatched the box from the vampire.

"There are a few more gifts, but they're back home in the trunk of my car."

"You got me weapons?" Buffy asked eagerly.

"Of course, luv." Spike shrugged. "I figured if you're gonna kill me for not telling you I was back, I might as well make sure it's a clean kill."

"When you say apartment, what apartment?" Buffy asked, her fingers fumbling with the paper.

"The one in Rome, luv."

"Oh, that wasn't me. I heard through Clem that Giles set up a decoy to keep Angel from realizing I had left them all." Buffy looked at the vampire. "That was right after Andrew went to L.A. to get insano-Slayer."

"Yeah, the little runt was there," Spike growled.

"Insano-Slayer?" Faith asked. She wondered if they meant her.

"Yeah, a potential that was tortured and had her family killed in front of her when she was a kid." Spike shuddered as he thought about how the demented little bint had chopped off his arms.

"He got you a bell?" Willow gasped when Buffy opened the box.

"Where's the nice leather collar?" Buffy asked, remembering the long ago Halloween conversation.

Spike smirked, his tongue curled behind his teeth. Before he could answer, the door of the Magic Box slammed open, and the gang was astonished to see who was standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cordelia --or at least a version of Cordelia-- stood in the Magic Box doorway with a blanket covered bundle in her arms. Her presence was a surprise because all of the Scoobies and Gunn had thought she was dead along with Angel, Wesley, and Fred.

"My pet has sustained much damage," Illyria said. Her icy expression surveyed the room. 

"Angel's still alive?" Gunn asked.

"He is undusty," Illyria replied. "Is there somewhere we can rest?"

"He still owns the mansion," Faith said. "You can go there."

Illyria tilted her head as she scanned the shell's memories. "That will be sufficient." She turned, and she left the way she came.

"Well, that was interesting," Giles said thoughtfully. "Did you wish to follow, Mr. Gunn?"

Gunn shook his head. He didn't feel particularly close to either Illyria or Angel anymore. The final showdown with the Senior Partners had shown him that the vampire was only out for number one. Not to mention the fact that Angel still blamed him for his part in Cordelia's change into Illyria.

Buffy yawned. "I had a long day. I'm ready to crash."

"Understandable," Giles commented. "I'm sure coming here and finding Spike was a shock to the system."

"Why don't you give us the keys to the flat?" Spike held out his hand. "Me and my Slayer can settle in."

"There's food and blood in the fridge." Willow dug around in her purse, and she handed the keys to Spike. "The bed's made up. There's extra blankets in the hall closet, and the apartment came with cable."

"Sounds good." Buffy yawned again. "Got an extra stake for a sister Slayer?" She smiled at Faith.

"Sure. Got one for blondie, too B." Faith handed Buffy and Spike each a stake.

"Same old Faith." Buffy grinned. "Come by tomorrow, guys. We'll talk about the scythe and the gem." She gave Tara and Anya special smiles. "It was great seeing you again and meeting you, Mr. Gunn." Buffy took Spike's hand. He bid the Scoobies good-bye, and they strolled out of the Magic Box.

"Oh, I forgot to tell her that I put Mr. Gordo at the apartment," Willow said almost to herself. "Should we warn Joyce?"

"Didn't think of that," Xander said. "Maybe after they've retrieved the Crystal Heart. I have a feeling the next few days will be busy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, guys," Buffy greeted the Scoobies when they showed up at her door the next morning as she'd asked. "Spike'll be back with maps of Sunnydale in a few minutes."

"But it's still sunny," Xander protested.

Buffy shrugged. "Never stopped him before."

"Vamp on fire comin' through." A shout got their attention.

The Scoobies turned to watch a blanket-covered Spike race across the courtyard. He dashed past them into the apartment where he threw the blanket on the floor, and he stomped on it. "Here's the maps, luv." Spike handed Buffy a bundle of scrolls.

"Great job, Spike." Buffy smiled at the vampire before she turned to spread the maps out on the table.

"No problem," Spike chuckled. "I still have a bad rep in this Sunnyhell. The minions caved like a house of cards."

"Your joys are such simple ones." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Now the scythe is here at the vineyard." She pointed to the location of the Slayer weapon. "We might need to do a locater spell for its exact location."

Spike went to stand beside Buffy. He pointed to another spot on the map. "That's where the Amara treasure is. It only took a few days to dig it out, but this time I know the location."

"We'll concentrate on the Gem first," Buffy said. "Then the scythe."

It took Buffy, Spike, Faith, and the Scoobies two labor-intensive weeks to dig up the two items that were needed for the journey to the Crystal Heart dimension. The entire group was gathered at the Magic Box for a last hoorah before Spike and Buffy left to get the Crystal Heart when Illyria and Angel strolled into the store.

"What's going on here?" Angel asked. He looked around the room at the party items until his eyes landed on Buffy. "Buffy? Is that really you?"

"Hello, Angel." Buffy gave the dark-haired vampire a little smile. "Glad to see you're better."

"You're not dead," Angel whispered in disbelief. "How is that possible?" He was so focused on Buffy, he failed to notice Spike sitting next to her.

"Where I come from Xander did CPR on me after the Master drowned me." Buffy smiled again.

Then Angel noticed Spike sprawled in the chair next to Buffy. He growled, "What is _he_ doing here? I thought he left Sunnydale years ago."

"He's with me," Buffy said. She gave Spike a heated look. "Your Spike might have left years ago, but my Spike kept coming back like a bad penny. Now, he's my partner, my right hand, and the man I love."

"He's a monster, not a man," Angel muttered.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Angel's posturing. She didn't have time to coddle a jealous, hormonal vampire pining for his long lost love. To change the conversation, she turned to Giles. "So, you were saying that we'll have three trials before we can get the Heart?"

"Yes." Giles nodded. "However my research can not find what the trials might be."

"No biggie." Buffy shrugged. "With the gem and the scythe, Spike and I can handle anything they throw at us." She was confident in her and Spike's abilities to overcome adversity.

"Spike will stab you in the back," Angel said. He wondered how terrible Buffy's life must have been for her to even think that Spike was worthy of her attention. "He can't be trusted."

Buffy sighed as she shook her head in disgust. "Angel..."

"He loves her," Tara said in a strong voice. "And she loves him. They're auras match which means they're totally in sync."

"You're actually going to do this, Spike. Whatever this is," Angel said with a sneer. "Give it up. You don't fool me."

Spike shrugged. He didn't give a rat's ass what this Angel thought. He knew Buffy loved him, and only him. She'd proved it over and over the past two weeks, in bed and out of it. "Wouldn't be the first time the Slayer and I've had to clean up a mess you made."

"You don't seem to be bothered by what's being asked of you," Gunn observed. He refused to acknowledge Angel. "I would think this would be difficult for you to do. I mean, being a vampire and all."

Spike looked at the bald-headed black man for a few moments. He had actually liked Gunn in the home dimension, and he had been sad when Gunn had died in the battle from the wounds he had received from the Senator's minions. Spike shrugged. "I followed Buffy into the Hellmouth with a few potential Slayers, her scythe, and an amulet from your Evil Incorporated. This should be a walk in the park compared to that."

"Don't sell yourself short, sweetie." Buffy smiled at Spike. She laid a hand on his leg. "He did a lot for me over the years, including looking after my sister when I was dead."

"Dead?" Faith blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's one of the things I've been putting off mentioning I guess." Buffy blushed. "I was dead for 147 days before Willow and the Scoobies resurrected me. It wasn't a really good time for any of us, and Spike helped me through it. Now, what time are we going for the Heart?"

"You can leave anytime you're ready, Buffy." Giles smiled at the blond Slayer. "Although, a good night's sleep might be an excellent idea, since I was unable to find out what the trials are."

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy replied. "What time tomorrow should we meet?"

"How about around nine?" Faith asked. "Hope doesn't have school."

"Neither do we." Willow indicated Tara and herself.

"Cool." Buffy rose to her feet, and she held out her hand to Spike. She gave him a grin when he grabbed the offered appendage, and he too climbed to his feet. "See you all in the morning."

As Spike and Buffy left the Magic Box, they could hear Angel demanding to know what was going on. Spike shook his head in disgust. This Angel was just as self-righteous as the last.

"What did I ever see in him?" Buffy muttered. She had talked to Gunn a few times over the past two weeks, and she had found out some of the things that Angel done, all the while proclaiming he was the Powers' chosen champion. She had been even more devastated when Spike had let slip that their Angel had a son with Darla. DARLA. Buffy shuddered just thinking about it.

"We're all allowed a few stupid mistakes, pet." Spike smirked at Buffy. He wanted to get her mind off the poofter.

"Race you home?" Buffy gave Spike another heated look, guaranteed to rev the vampire's engine. "Last one there is the sex slave." She took off as fast as she could run towards their apartment.

Spike let the Slayer get about a half a block head start before he started to run too. He knew Buffy got a thrill from being in charge, and he wanted her to be happy. Besides, didn't he always say he was her slave?

Buffy unlocked the apartment door, and she slipped inside. She quickly took her clothes off just before Spike arrived. Buffy wiggled her forefinger in invitation as the vampire closed the door behind himself.

"On you knees, Spike." Buffy gave the vampire a sultry smile.

Spike shrugged off his duster before he fell to his knees in front of Buffy. He watched with increasing arousal as Buffy placed one foot on a chair to expose her glistening wet cunt to his gaze.

"Eat me, vampire." Buffy's voice was raspy with want. "Use that demon tongue on my pussy." She moaned when Spike allowed the bumpies to come forth, and he pressed his face into the apex of her thighs with a growl. He licked and sucked at her heated flesh as he cupped her rounded ass with his cool hands.

Spike was all too happy to taste the Slayer's drenched pussy. He could spend hours nestled between her thighs, and he had in the past.

Buffy gripped Spike's hair to keep him in place as he brought her to the edge of orgasm in mere minutes. Just a few short weeks before she had thought she would never get to feel such intense pleasure again. As she felt her climax rip through her body, Buffy realized that her knees were about to buckle. She found herself flat on her back with an amorous vampire on top her body.

"I love you, Slayer," Spike murmured against Buffy's flesh. "Thank you for giving me yet another chance."

"Spike," Buffy crooned. " _Thank you_ for giving me another chance."

Spike pulled his t-shirt off, and he closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Buffy's hot hands grab at his cool body. She trapped his body between her limbs as she pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. Spike sucked in his stomach when Buffy unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants.

Buffy used both her hands and her feet to push the vampire's jeans down to his boots. She dragged her lips away from his, and she growled, "Fuck me, Spike!"

Spike used one hand to align his cock with her wet opening, and he slid into the Slayer's hot, tight quim with a groan. Every time felt like the first time with her. He knew it was a cliché, but it was true. It wasn't just how her body felt, but how he felt, deep inside his heart and soul.

"Fuck me hard," Buffy whispered.

"My pleasure, Slayer." Spike pulled back, and then he slammed his pelvis into Buffy's. He continued to pound into her until he felt her pussy flutter around his cock. Spike joined her in orgasm, filling her with his cool seed, but only because they had a long day ahead of them the next day. Personally he would have rather have shagged all night long.

"At least we didn't break anything," Buffy sighed happily. They had already broken the bed frame once since they had arrived in this dimension. Buffy remembered how embarrassed she had been when she had to ask Xander to come fix it for them.

"Maybe just Angelus this time around," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear. "He was about to knock when you ordered me to fuck you hard." 

Buffy groaned before she chuckled. "Oh well, it's not like he's our Angel."

"Our Angel?" Spike lifted an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Buffy huffed. "We need to shower before we get some sleep. Let's go, slave. I expect to be pampered." 

"As you wish," Spike said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spike stepped through the portal, eager to get on with the quest that his Slayer and he had been asked to go on. Personally, he had no desire to clean up after Angelus again, but he knew Buffy would never allow Hell on Earth. Any Earth.

Buffy gave Faith a small smile before she followed Spike. She had just spent thirty minutes listening to Angel rant about Spike, justify his own actions concerning the Senior Partners, and generally make an ass of himself. Buffy was happy to get away from the dark-haired vampire.

Faith watched as the hope for their existence disappeared through the swirling vortex. She let out a sigh before she asked, "Is there any way to watch what's happening?"

"Sure. Just give us a few moments to close the portal," Willow answered. "Can you get us a mirror?"

Faith went to find a mirror in the storeroom. When she returned to the main part of the Magic Box, Willow and Tara were just finishing with Hope and the portal. Faith placed the mirror on a hook on the wall above Giles' desk. The Scoobies plus Angel, Gunn, and Illyria gathered around as Willow said a simple spell to view the Crystal Heart dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike stepped into the sun-drenched dimension. He involuntarily cringed despite having the Gem of Amara.

"Good thing you have that thing again," Buffy said softly when she saw the bleached blond vampire standing in the sun. "You practically glow in the sun."

"Yeah, guess so." Spike smiled. "Time to see if I freckle." He gave Buffy a wink.

Buffy rolled her eyes. She glanced around at the trees. "So, which way?"

Before Spike could answer a seven foot tall white-skinned demon stepped out of the trees. It very much reminded Buffy of one of the clone aliens in one of the Star Wars movies that Andrew had forced on the Scoobies before Buffy had left them.

"Welcome, Slayer." The demon nodded its greeting. "I am Griz." Then, it turned to Spike. "Ah, the vampire who sought his soul. You, my dear boy, are the talk of the millennia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He has a soul?" Willow's jaw dropped.

"Yes, he does," Tara said in a firm voice. "A very nice one by the looks of it." She wasn't quite sure why Buffy wouldn't let her tell the rest of the Scoobies about Spike's soul. She figured it had something to do with Buffy wanting them to accept him just as was, without knowing he had a soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm famous." Spike grinned at Buffy. He wiggled his eyebrows as he curled his tongue behind his front teeth.

"I am here to take you to your first trial," Griz said. "Walk this way." The demon walked away from the Slayer and the vampire in a strange slouching way.

"Is that a joke?" Buffy whispered as she watched the demon's stride. She'd seen enough strange comedy shows.

"No clue, luv." Spike shook his head. He'd seen the exact same shows as Buffy. "Let's get this over with." With that said the blonds followed Griz into a clearing.

Griz turned to face Spike and Buffy. He raised his arms in the air, and in a booming voice announced, "For your first trial you must relive your worst memories."

Buffy gulped. She hoped that Spike's worst memory wasn't what had happened in the bathroom. She didn't want the vampire to relive the guilt that came with _that_ particular memory. Little did she know that Spike was thinking the same thing.

"Who'll go first?" Griz asked.

"I will," Spike replied. He stepped forward. "My worst memory is when I failed Buffy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Failed Buffy," Xander said. "I wonder what he means." His only answer was a shrug from the other Scoobies.

Then, the Scoobies watched as Spike ran up a rickety tower to where a young girl was tied. They gasped when the blond vampire was casually tossed over the side. More than one of them gasped in horror as the girl -- that they realized was Hope's counterpart-- bled, and the portals to Hell opened.

"Oh, my God," Faith gasped. "She's gonna have to kill her sister." The dark-haired Slayer was glad that here in her dimension that they had fled Sunnydale when Glory had appeared.

The Scoobies leaned forward as Buffy spoke to her sister for a few moments before she ran to the edge of the tower, and she launched herself out into the portal opening. The scene changed to the Scoobies gathered around Buffy's body. A broken, bloody Spike crouched in the shadows crying.

"She sacrificed herself," Hope murmured. "Do you think that had something to do with the resurrection she mentioned?"

The Scoobies turned to Hope with renewed horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you're still feeling guilty about that," Buffy said in a soft voice. "I never blamed you."

"I know, pet." Spike put his arm around Buffy. "If I had done as I promised, none of the next two years would have happened."

"Maybe, maybe not," Buffy sighed. "You were right about one thing. I had a death wish." She gave Griz a sad smile. "My turn. I know what mine worst memory is without you even showing me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder if that's Buffy's worst memory, too?" Willow said. "I would think dying would be at the top of mine."

The Scoobies watched as the scene in the mirror changed to Spike and Buffy standing a dark cavern. The vampire glowed like the rising sun. The gang was unsurprised at the love on the blonds' faces, but they gasped when Spike and Buffy's clasped hands burst into flames.

"That had to hurt," Anya stated. "Vampires are way too flammable." She gasped. "She's leaving him."

"He's burning up," Giles said. "What is he doing? Why didn't he go with her?"

Tara tilted her head. "He's saving the world." She blushed when the others looked at her. "In his memory, he was still soulless, but in hers he had it. I could see it."

"Why would that idiot get himself cursed?" Angel muttered in a fit of jealousy. Spike always was a follower.

"It's not a curse," Tara said. "The soul is William."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, um, how is this a trial?" Buffy asked when her memory stopped.

Griz looked at the Slayer with a solemn gaze. "What if I told you I have the power to change one of these events?"

Buffy's eyebrow shot up. "What's the catch? There's always a catch!"

"No catch," Griz said. "I can change one of these events, and you will go live your life as if this trial never happened."

"What about Faith and the others?" Buffy asked.

"They will all die when the demons overwhelm their world," Griz replied.

"Let's go talk, Spike." Buffy led the vampire to the other side of the clearing. "What do you think?" she asked in a very serious tone.

"As much as I want to change your death, Slayer," Spike said thoughtfully. "Without the Slayerettes, our own dimension would be overrun like the Rogue's."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "If I stop your death, the Uber-vamps would have overrun everything anyway."

"What's past is past." Spike smiled. "Without our experiences, we'd be different people."

"We don't want to change anything," Buffy called out. "Our past together is what it is. All of it is important."

"Excellent choice," Griz announced. "You passed the first trial."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was a trial?" Angel scoffed. "Nothing happened."

"Maybe not to you," Tara said. "I'm pretty sure it was significant to them." She indicated the pleased looks from Spike and Buffy in the mirror.

"It takes a strong person not to correct a past tragedy," Illyria said in her cool voice. "Most mortals would have taken the demon up on his offer."

"Most of us have at least one thing we would like to change," Giles agreed. He thought about the friend he and his other buddies had sacrificed to Eyghon, just for the sake of more power.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if Darla hadn't killed Jesse," Xander said. "That would be something I would change."

Willow nodded. "Or if Buffy hadn't died." She furrowed her brow. "Guess we kinda know that one though."

"I talked to Spike a bit," Gunn muttered. "In his world, Cordelia is dead and Fred is Illyria."

Illyria tilted her head. "Fred would have been an adequate shell. No better or worse than this one."

Angel stared at Illyria, a brooding look on his face. She looked so much like Cordelia, and yet, not. "I guess there are things I'd change if I could."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now, Slayer, if you go down that trail..." Griz pointed towards a worn path that meandered off through the trees. "... you'll find my brother Zirg ready to show you the next trial."

"Thanks." Buffy nodded at the demon. She turned to Spike. "Let's get this over with."

"Right behind you, pet."

"The people you are trying to help are watching," Griz said. "While you travel to your next trial, I'm going to show them some history."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Show us some history?" Faith asked. "Wonder what kind?"

"Look, it's the Bronze," Willow replied. She pointed at the mirror. "Xander and I are dancing with Buffy." A flash of blond hair got her attention. "There's Spike. He's stalking us."

"Stalking Buffy, you mean," Angel replied coolly.

The scene changed to the alley behind the nightclub, and Buffy was fighting a vampire. When she staked the creature, Spike stepped out of the shadows, clapping and issuing a death threat. The scene changed again to what Willow, Xander, and Giles recognized as the late Sunnydale High. Spike and Buffy fought until Spike got the advantage, but before he could move in for the kill, Joyce Summers whacked him over the head with an axe. The image of Spike leapt to its feet and retreated.

'Why did he do that?" Faith asked.

"Spike always had a thing for mothers." Angel's brow furrowed. "He rarely killed mothers or children, unless the rest of us pressed him to do it."

The mirror changed scenes again. This time Buffy wore an old-fashioned dress, and she had dark hair. She was acting scared and amnesia-like.

"Halloween." Xander snapped his fingers. "Ethan Rayne's spell."

Spike now had Buffy in a compromising position. He caressed her hair as he went in for the kill. Suddenly Buffy was on her feet, and Spike was on the ground.

"Why doesn't she kill him?" Faith questioned in a confused voice. "She had him."

"Maybe some higher power was holding her back?" Giles suggested.

The mirror flashed through Ford's betrayal and the confrontation at the wanna-be vampire's club. It showed Spike using Angel to heal Drusilla's injuries, his accident with the organ, and his reappearance in a wheelchair.

The scene changed to Angel and Buffy kissing lovingly, and then Angelus wreaking havoc. The dark-haired vampire was sufficiently distracted by Drusilla that the only person they recognized that died was Jenny Calendar.

Then, Spike was out of the wheelchair, and he had teamed up with Buffy. Faith and the Scoobies watched as Spike hit Angelus over the head. Then, he took Drusilla away, leaving Buffy to fight Angelus. They realized when Angel's soul returned. Each one was truly unsettled as they could only sit and watch as Buffy sent Angel to Hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike and Buffy entered another clearing in the woods. In the center of the clearing stood a demon that looked almost exactly like the first one.

"Welcome to your second trial. My name is Zirg." The demon spread his arms in a welcoming manner.

"So, what's this trial all about?" Buffy asked.

"This trial is to show you what life would be like if either of you had succeeded during your first fight," Zirg replied.

"And what? We're supposed to choose which life we'd rather live?" Buffy asked. She glanced at Spike. She knew there were times when she or her friends would have died or been seriously hurt if Spike wasn't there.

"No, you are to decide your counterparts' fate."

"Well, Spike went first last time." Buffy stepped forward. She tightened her grip on the scythe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I don' think Buffy's life could be much worse, if you ask me," Xander scoffed. 

"You really need to learn to think before you speak," Anya said as she rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be a trial if it was a better life."

The mirror flashed through what they had already seen; Spike and Buffy's meeting at the Bronze and the beginning of the fight in the high school halls. Instead of a draw punctuated by an axe wielding Joyce Summers, Buffy quickly dusted a shocked Spike.

The audience watched in horror as Buffy got seriously hurt during the Halloween spell followed by the betrayal of her friend Ford. She was hurt again before she could escape the vampire wanna be's. While Buffy was still injured, Angel seduced the young Slayer, resulting in his soul being lost just as it had been in the previous reality.

"Not good," Willow whispered. "She's not being allowed time to heal."

"Drusilla's not there to distract him," Angel said. "She's still sick."

Faith, her Scoobies, Angel, Illyria, and Gunn watched as Angelus methodically killed Buffy's Scoobies until the only ones left were Giles and her. Then, the dark-haired vampire tortured the Watcher to find out Acathla's secrets. When Angelus called forth Hell on Earth, he proceeded to start his torture on the petite blond Slayer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy shuddered in disgust at the things that were happening to her counterpart. She stepped closer to Spike. At least he had just wanted to kill her, not make her insane while doing it. "Please stop," Buffy whispered. "I can't watch any more."

Spike put his harm around Buffy's shoulders, and he pulled her close. He didn't like the scenario displayed anymore than she did. Even back when he hated her, torture was never on his mind. Only a _fight_ to the death for them.

"Your turn, Spike," Zirg replied. "Here's what would happen if you'd had a good day that first night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can watch," Hope said. "I thought what really happened was bad enough, but can one person's existence really affect your life that much?"

"Yes, of course they can," Anya said knowingly. "I made a man not be born once." She shook her head. "Honestly, the woman's life was worse without him. He'd actually saved her from a life of prostitution. Quite sad actually, now that I think about it."

The mirror once again showed the scene in the high school of Spike and Buffy fighting. Only this time, Spike had time to kill Buffy before Joyce showed up. The bleached blond vampire ignored the heartbroken woman as he swaggered off, high from his kill.

The scene changed to a depressed Angel falling under Drusilla's influence. He didn't lose his soul like he did in the other two realities, but he no longer tried to seek redemption. Angel beat Spike within an inch of Spike's unlife for crimes real and imagined. Then, the dark-haired vampire left Sunnydale with Drusilla, leaving a broken Spike to his fate. The bleached blond vampire slipped into his own depression, punctuated by great bouts of drunkenness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike gave a disgruntled growl. Now he was even more thrilled that he'd beaten the poofter at getting the cup.

"Now, you must decide the fate of your counterparts," Zirg announced. "Let them stay on their path, or let them die?"

"Can Spike and I talk privately for a few?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," Zirg said with a wave of his long-fingered hand. He moved away to give the Slayer and her vampire the requested privacy.

"Can I say right now that I'm glad neither of us were ever lucky killing the other?" Buffy said softly. "I'd hate to see what would happen later with Glory and the First." She shuddered.

"I agree." Spike put his arms around Buffy. "We can't leave them like that." His heart went out to the other Spike and Buffy.

"I don't think I can let her die though."

"They need each other." Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Wonder if tall and pale would let her go to his reality?"

"Worth a try." Buffy grinned. She turned to speak to Zirg. "We've made our decision."

"Excellent."

"We wish for you to transport that Buffy to that Spike's dimension," Buffy replied.

"Really?" Zirg looked perplexed. "I'll have to consult with the others." He popped out of sight.

Before Spike and Buffy could react, the demon returned.

"That is acceptable." Zirg snapped his fingers. "You have passed this trial. Congratulations."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zirg disappeared as soon as he congratulated Spike and Buffy on their win. In his place stood what could only be a female of his demonic species. She stood as tall as the males, and she had the same snow white skin. However, it was her six leather encased breasts that marked her gender.

"My name is Rizg." The demoness introduced herself. "My brothers are quite pleased that you passed their tests. I must tell you, most Slayers and vampires pass their tests. It's mine that they fail."

"Oh goodie, impossible odds," Buffy muttered.

Spike shrugged. "Been there, done that. Bring it on."

"You will each have your own foe to fight." Rizg snapped her fingers. "For the Slayer, you will fight the very essence of the Aurelian line."

A vampire similar looking in the face to the Master appeared at one side of the clearing. His lean body was encased in leather, and he had long flowing blond hair.

"For the vampire known as William the Bloody, you will fight the very essence of the Slayer line." The tall white-skinned demon snapped her fingers again.

On the opposite side of the clearing the First Slayer appeared. She crouched low to the ground as she surveyed the others through her dreadlocks.

"Senaya, we meet again," Aurelius shouted.

Senaya bared her teeth as a greeting.

"Oh boy, we could be in trouble," Buffy whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh boy, they could be in trouble," Faith said. "Last time I went to the desert, she was a cranky bitch."

"She tried to kill me in that cheeseman dream," Xander muttered.

In the mirror, Spike and Buffy cautiously approached their opponents. The blonds searched their opponents for any vulnerabilities. Both Spike and Buffy's first attacks were easily thwarted. Every move that Spike or Buffy made was easily countered by a similar block. In a surprising gesture, the two blonds looked at each other and seemed to come to the same conclusion. They each stopped fighting at the same time. The Scoobies watched in horror as they were easily overwhelmed by Aurelius and Senaya.

"That doesn't bode well," Giles said.

"I knew Spike wasn't vamp enough for the job," Angel sneered. "Don't send a _boy_ to do a man's job."

"You sure are full of yourself," Tara said.

"Let's go, Illyria." Angel rose to his feet, and he strolled towards the door. "I've wasted enough time watching this shit. We have demons to fight."

Illyria gave the vampire a look of disdain. "You are the pet, not I. I wish to know how the trial ends."

"They lost, end of trial." Angel shrugged. "I don't need you." He left the Magic Box, and the others turned back to the mirror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You yield, Slayer." Aurelius bared his fangs to the Slayer.

Buffy glanced at Spike, and she saw that he was in the same predicament as she was in. Even though they'd both been captured, there was an underlying sense of rightness to their current positions. She knew she had little choice for her answer. Buffy nodded, and she dropped the scythe. She waited for the feeling of fangs in her neck.

Aurelius sniffed the neck of his yielding opponent. He threw his head back as he roared with laughter. "Senaya, I do believe you'll find that these two won't have any problems accepting us." He recognized the scent that covered the Slayer in his arms. He'd know the taint of his line amongst hundreds of others.

Senaya lifted an eyebrow in question. She sniffed at the vampire's neck in front of her. Her eyes widened slowly. This vampire was the first in a millennia to carry the scent she knew so well as her own.

"You see!" Aurelius turned his attention back to Buffy. He started to intone an ancient ritual. Aurelius' voice started off soft, but by the end of the chant his booming voice filled the air. "Love's heart retrieved by destined souls, choices tested times three. Bodies, hearts, and minds blend the two of kind. Champions who have paid the cost, forever merged what once was lost."

Both Aurelius and Senaya started to glow silver.

"They have to accept first," Rizg screamed. She stepped towards Aurelius as if she was going to interfere with the ritual.

Aurelius turned yellow demon eyes on the presiding demoness. "We are the judges of who has accepted us or passed at this point. They accepted us long before entering our realm when they became a mated pair."

"What?" Rizg stared at the Slayer and the vampire yielding to the essences of their mystic lines. "Really?" She was flabbergasted by the development. Even when past vampires and Slayers were willing to work together, none had accepted the other as their true mate. This pair of fighters were truly the destined champions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was unexpected," Giles observed. "Do you think that's why Angel's been so... uh... testy?"

Illyria tilted her head. "I did not think a half-breed would willingly mate with a human."

"From everything I've seen of Spike, I don't think he's all that ordinary for a vampire," Tara said. "I really think he's special."

"You know the Spike here in our dimension was really evil, but there was no hiding how much he cared for Drusilla," Willow replied. "He would do anything she asked."

"That's true." Xander nodded in agreement. "He looked almost happy when Kendra arrived to blow up the Judge, though. Wonder what that was all about? He was the one that started putting that thing together in the first place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes," Aurelius growled. "Do not interrupt us again." He tuned back to Buffy, and he resumed the ritual. Both Aurelius and Senaya started to glow silver once more.

Buffy and Spike arched in their captor's arms as a stream of wispy silver left Aurelius and Senaya. The wisp merged with Spike and Buffy, and their hands reached out for each other to lock together. The two blonds fell to the ground when the other vampire and Slayer winked out of sight.

"Congratulations," Rizg said wearily. "You've passed the test."

"Sure didn't feel like it," Spike muttered. "I haven't felt this knackered since Doc threw me off Glory's tower." He slowly sat up.

Buffy moaned from her spot on the ground. "I sure hope we don't have to fight anything right away. I think I'm pooped."

Rizg pointed to the east. "The Crystal Heart lies within the Crystal Tower in that direction. I regret to say that there will be guards between you and it."

"Peachy," Buffy groaned. She struggled to her feet. Then, she leaned over to grab the Slayer's scythe. Buffy gave the weapon a speculative look before she turned to help Spike to his feet.

"No rest for the wicked," Spike grumbled. He straightened up his jacket, and he smoothed back his hair.

"How does this feel?" Buffy tossed the scythe at Spike.

The vampire caught the weapon on reflex. "Feels better than the last time I touched it." Spike was referring to the time when he accidentally touched the scythe soon after they had dug it up. Back then it felt wrong to hold it, like the forces within the scythe were fighting to keep him from wielding the weapon. Now, the scythe felt like an extension of his hand like it belonged there.

"I thought it might." Buffy nodded. "Faith and I could feel the power, but the potentials couldn't until they were called."

"I've been Chosen?" Spike smirked. The irony of the Slayer of Slayers being chosen by the Slayer line was highly amusing to the undead man.

"Darn tootin'." Buffy grinned brightly. "So, wanna go kick demon butt?" Her body started to feel engergized again, and she was anxious to get going again.

"I suppose." Spike rolled his eyes at Buffy. He watched the woman he loved bounce around him, and a smiled forced its way forward. She was acting ike he used to before a fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Spike and Buffy two hours to reach the Crystal Tower. On the way, they encountered all kinds of demons, but both the Slayer and the vampire found the creatures even easier to dispose of than usual. Every movement in battle seemed like a choreographed play instead of a fight to the death. Back to back and side by side the Champions fought in sync with each other.

The only problem the two blonds had was when Buffy grew fangs during a particularly nasty fight. She had been a little startled at the change, and it caused one of the demons to get a lucky swipe of their claws down her arm. Surprisingly the wound healed rather quickly, and they were on their way again. Spike couldn't wait until the quest was over, and they could try the fangs out.

Buffy and Spike slipped into the tower, up the staircase, and found the room at the top. They stared at the brilliant green heart.

"It's so beautiful," Buffy whispered in awe.

"Well, grab it so we can get the bloody hell out of here," Spike groused.

"On the count of three!" Buffy exclaimed. "One. Two. Three."

The Slayer and the vampire stepped forward together. Understanding of how to use it flooded through them when they touched the heart. With a single thought, Spike and Buffy found themselves back in the Magic Box staring at the astonished Scoobies and their other allies.

"Hi." Buffy gave the others a small wave. "Long time, no see."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It seems almost anti-climatic that you'll be able to rid us of the demons with just a thought." Giles stared at the bright green crystal heart that Spike and Buffy had fought so hard to retrieve.

"Yep, kinda like the end Red's 'Thy Will Be Done' spell." Spike smirked at the blank looks. "Guess you all missed that little doozy. No freaking out over dogboy leaving you here?"

"Well, get rid of the hordes first. Then, you can tell us all about it," Faith replied. "I gotta hear this one."

Spike and Buffy grinned. Together they touched the Crystal Heart, shared the same thoughts on what they wanted to happen, and they sent the Senior Partners' demons to a hell dimension. The entire gathering gave a sigh of relief that things were back to normal. Well, normal for Sunnydale that is.

"Now tell us about Will's spell," Faith said. "It sounds like it might have been fun."

Buffy laughed. Then, she and Spike took turns telling the Scoobies, Illyria, and Gunn all about their faux engagement at the hands of the red-haired witch. Buffy even speculated that the reason this Willow never went as dark or as controlling was because she had never had to reensoul Angel. After they all had a good laugh, Giles decided to approach the subject of Joyce Summers.

"Buffy," Giles started. "I know you said that your mother passed away in your dimension, but here she still runs the art gallery here in Sunnydale."

"Mommy?" Buffy whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked up at Spike, and they shared a look of longing for the woman that they'd both lost several years before. "But does she know about the whole Slayer gig?" She couldn't help remembering how her mother had reacted last time she had been told about Buffy's Chosen status.

"Yes. After our Buffy's death we told her the whole truth," Willow answered in a soft voice. "We even had Angel do a demonstration."

"Oh, that went well," Xander scoffed with an eye roll. "She was ever so thrilled to find out her sixteen year old daughter was hanging out with a 240 year old vamp."

"Didn't go over too well at home either," Buffy replied.

"She liked me well enough." Spike wiggled his eyebrows at Buffy. He'd always enjoyed the fact that Joyce Summers didn't mind him as a vampire, but she hated Angel.

"Only because you didn't brag that you deflowered her daughter." Buffy sighed. "I'd love to see Mom, if she wouldn't freak out. I don't want to cause her pain because I'm dead to her."

"We'll talk to her," Giles assured the petite blond Slayer. "Are you planning on going home soon?"

"Nothing there I need to get back for." Buffy shrugged a bit too nonchalantly. "Things went kinda sour after Sunnydale collapsed. The gang treated Spike's sacrifice like it was nothing."

"I don't have anything to go back to either." Spike put his arm around Buffy's shoulders. After all their recent talks, he knew how bad it had been for the Slayer after the Hellmouth collapsed. "Everyhing I want is right here." He hugged her tightly in support of whatever Buffy's choice would be.

"Ah, that's so sweet," Hope cooed. "Where can I find a boyfriend just like Spike?"

"What about R.J.?" Faith glanced at her sister in confusion. Last she had heard her younger sister was totally infatuated with the young football player.

"Isn't that the git with the woman-stealing letterman jacket?" Spike whispered to Buffy, and she nodded in embarrassment.

"R.J. left for Michigan State University." Hope pouted. "Besides he was never _that_..." She pointed at Spike and Buffy. "... glad to be around me." The dark-haired girl watched the happy Slayer and vampire.

"Why don't you two relax and enjoy yourselves for a while here?" Faith told Spike and Buffy. "You both absolutely deserve it." The dark Slayer thought about the stressful trials the other Slayer and her boy toy had endured. If anyone deserved a vacation it was those two.

"Yes, we'll send Joyce around in a few days if she feels that she can meet with you," Giles said.

"Okay." Buffy nodded before she turned to Spike. "So, fang face, wanna rent a movie and get some hot wings?"

"Sounds delish." Spike pulled Buffy towards the door as he whispered lewd nothings in her ear.

"Bye, guys." Buffy's giggling voice wafted back to the Scoobies.

"I think I'm going to spend the night in my office." Giles turned away with a grimace. "Those two need a house in the country with no neighbors to disturb with their antics." He shuddered as he remembered the reunion sexathon that had happen a few short weeks before in his apartment building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Spike was watching Passions when there was a knock at the door. He rose to his feet to answer, and he wasn't surprised to find the Slayer's mother on the other side. Spike was pleased to see how healthy Joyce looked. "Mrs. Summers," he greeted the woman. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Hi." Joyce shifted nervously under Spike's bright blue gaze. "I got a garbled story about Buffy from Xander Harris and Rupert Giles." She stared at the bleached blond man.

"Hey, Slayer," Spike called over his shoulder. "Your mum's here."

"Mom!" Buffy rushed into the living room. "It's been so long!" Then, she stopped, unsure if Joyce would welcome any affection from a virtual stranger. She wasn't sure that it would matter how much said virtual stranger looked like her long dead daughter.

"Buffy, is it really you?" Joyce stepped into the apartment.

"Yeah, it's me." Buffy smiled showed her hesitation. She glanced at Spike. "Well, a version of me, for sure."

"My baby is alive!" Joyce threw her arms around Buffy. "I don't care if you're not 'my' Buffy. I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Mom," Buffy whispered. "We lost you where I was." Her eyes closed as a look of utter happiness settled on the Slayer's face.

Joyce stared at the bleached blond man from over Buffy's shoulder. Questions raced through her mind. _Who was he? What did he have to do with her daughter?_ After a few moments, Buffy loosened her hold on Joyce, and the elder Summers woman was able to inquire about Spike's identity. "Who's your friend, Buffy?"

"Oh, Mom, this is Spike. You two got along really well back where we were." Buffy gave the vampire a loving smile. She moved to his side, and she took his hand. "And ... well ... we're not in a band together."

Joyce watched as the two blonds shared a secret smile.

Spike chuckled. "She can't play the drums, but she's not a half-bad singer." He hummed a tune that Joyce didn't recognize.

"Don't let him kid you, Mom." Buffy giggled. "Singing and Buffy is like one of many other things in my life, including driving."

"Totally unmixy," Buffy and Spike said together.

Joyce realized this must be a long standing joke for Buffy. She smiled at how close Buffy was to Spike and how happy they seemed to be. "So, how'd you two meet?"

Buffy gestured towards the couch. As the three of them sat down, she said, "There's something about Spike you need to know."

"Yes, Xander took great joy in telling me that Spike's a vampire." Joyce had a disgusted look on her face that concerned both Spike and Buffy.

"I love him, and he loves me." Buffy's jaw jutted out as she waited for Joyce's condemning words. She'd fought with all the Scoobies over her love for Spike. Her mother was the one person that had never argued against her about Spike's good qualities. _Maybe it is fate that one side always has to be in disagreement,_ she thought sadly to herself.

"I can see that. It's all right. I won't fight it." Joyce put up a hand. "Mr. Giles explained everything after Xander left. That young man really needs some serious anger management classes."

Spike and Buffy looked at each other, and they said together, "He really does."

"Guess some things don't completely change, Slayer?" Spike questioned.

Buffy shook her head back and forth. "Guess not."

"How did you meet?" Joyce asked again.

"He was giving out death threats." Buffy giggled.

"You're the Slayer, and I was evil. What did you expect?" Spike winked at Buffy. "Our introduction was less painful than the one with your mum, luv."

"Oh yeah." Buffy clapped a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "It really was. Kerwhack! 'Keep your hands off my daughter!'" She brought her hands down as if holding on to something and smacked Spike in the back of the head.

"You're right handy with a fire axe, Joyce." Spike rubbed the back of his head in remembered pain.

"And the band story?" Joyce asked.

"Oh, that was eight or nine months later when we were trying to come to a truce during an apocalypse." Buffy squeezed Spike's hand. "The band story didn't work out too well. We had to dust a vampire in front of you. Kinda hard to hide the secret identity after that."

"Is that when you became involved?" Joyce was glad that Buffy had found someone that really cared for her.

"Oh no, that took years." Buffy launched into the tale of her life with Spike injecting comments when he felt the need. Finally, hours later, Buffy concluded with, "Then, we banished the demon hordes from this plane of existence."

"When are you returning home?" Joyce wanted to know. She hoped that they would stay for awhile. She really did miss her daughter a lot, and this Buffy was better than no Buffy at all. This Buffy was so much happier with herself and others than her Buffy had been.

Both Spike and Buffy shrugged. "Don't know," Buffy said. "You're dead. Dawn and the others aren't in my life any more. Hell, they even have some blond bimbo pretending to be me." She snorted in disgust.

"My everything is right here." Spike smiled at Buffy while he echoed the words he had told the Scoobies just days before. "If she's happy, I'm happy." The vampire tapped his leg for a moment. "Although, I wouldn't mind going back for your birthday presents though. If they're still there."

"Please stay," Joyce pleaded. "I'm sure Faith wouldn't mind the help. Please."

"I guess we could stay for awhile," Buffy said softly. "It'll be nice to be wanted for a change."

"I'll always want you, Slayer," Spike whispered into Buffy's ear. "You're the one. I love you."

"So are you, Spike. I've seen your worst and your best. You're one hell of a man." Buffy cupped Spike's cheek. "I love you, too."

On a shelf in the Magic Box, the Crystal Heart glowed brightly before it disappeared back to the Crystal Tower. It went back to where it would wait for the next Slayer and the vampire who loved her to come searching for it. As it was Buffy Summers and William the Bloody would be legendary. Their adventures were far from over! If they needed the Heart again, all they would have to do was call for it, and it would go to them.


End file.
